Them Over Here
by Zeladious
Summary: Just some story that I made up with my blank mind.
1. Chapter 1

'Finally…I may get this story working…'

* * *

_It's no good…_

* * *

'Oof!'

_Was that…Yugi?_

* * *

'Who are you?'

* * *

'I'm…'

* * *

'How did you end up here? And how come I can understand you…?'

* * *

I woke up, to have completely imagined some anime-ish thing in my head.

_Like it will come true…_

I chuckled to myself. It was the holidays, and only I, am alone in the house. After for a short while, I decided to go out for breakfast before they reached lunchtime.

* * *

I am now bored, lounging on the sofa as I closed my eyes. I imagine having to hear Yugi's Japanese voice in my head, in a random episode. I then opened my eyes again.

_Like these things will never come true…_

I chuckled to myself.

_I imagine things too much…_

I played online games on my computer, having nothing better to do. I couldn't think of any stories to do right now, so I decided to play while at it.

_I could have Yugi doing this and that…_

And soon, other characters came to thought, but I diminished it soon after. 'Bored', is the word that I could register my mind from.

* * *

'Oof!'

I jolted in my nap on the sofa, and shot my eyes open after that. When I got to a sitting position, I couldn't believe what I just saw with my own pairs of eyes.

_Yugi…_

I went over to him, looking unconscious. I then stared at the millennium puzzle for a moment before finding a way to carry him to the sofa.

* * *

_Nothing I can do about it…_

I am playing my computer with my Sennheiser headset, at a volume where I can withstand. I placed him at a sitting position, leaning onto the sofa. I glanced at him every now and then, just in case he's waking up.

'Damn…'

I muttered to myself.

_These people are pros…_

I moved my character, but got shot the moment I stopped moving my character. I sighed in defeat.

_Wallers and such…they don't play fair…_

I then quit the game and decided to play another. Just as I was about to click on a game icon, I glanced at him, only to have moaned slightly, slowly waking up. I placed my Sennheiser headset at the side of my computer, and went over to him. He then opened his eyes fully as I watched him from a distance, in a sitting position.

'Who are you…?'

I heard his Japanese voice, but what it came out was English. I went over to my fridge, took out a bottle of Vitagen, and used the straw to poke to create a hole, closed the door, and went over to him.

* * *

'It's tasty…what is this?'

I didn't speak back for some reason.

'Hey…who are you?'

He asked again. Finally, I spoke up.

'Just wait…'

'Eh…?'

'Just go sit on the sofa first.'

'O…kay…'

He looked confused but eventually was told what to do. I went into the bedroom soon after.

* * *

_Unbelievable…_

I stared at myself on the toilet mirror. I smiled to myself, but I somehow knew that this smile wouldn't last long.

'I'm…'

_Should I…?_

I soon became depressed.

_But…_

I frowned slightly.

* * *

'I'm…Shermyn. How did you end up here?'

I spoke in a normal tone, but it was soft.

'Shermyn, huh…I'm…Mutou Yuugi.'

'I know…'

'Eh…?'

'Mutou Yuugi, Yu-Gi-Oh. (King of Games)'

'I see…'

'What happened before this?'

'Well…frankly, I don't remember much…I remembered I was sleeping, then I woke up to see myself here…'

He looked at himself and blushed a little.

'You're still wearing your pyjamas.'

'Y-you're, too…'

'That's right…I don't really care about how I wear when I inside the house…'

'Speaking of which…where are your parents?'

'…they're out working for the day, and my sis has school starting today…so I'm left alone in the house. No biggie though…'

I shrugged a little.

'But…aren't you lonely that way…?'

'Hmm, let's see…you could say…my heart is like this house, all alone…so empty…'

I smiled to myself eerily.

'But…don't you have any friends?'

My finger twitched a little.

'They're busy with whatever they're doing…I don't want to disturb them anyway…'

'But…'

'Mutou Yuugi…you are…so kind…I could _never_ be like you…'

'You…'

I looked at my front.

'I've always dreamt of what life could be…if I had the courage to do so…to change myself for the better…'

I chuckled a little and looked at him.

'Sorry…I usually never voice it out…'

'Shermyn…'

Then his looks of determination grew.

'If you have any problems…you can tell me! Or you can tell your family about it…'

I giggled a little.

'Thanks, Yuugi…but this problem doesn't apply to you. It's just something about…_myself_.'

I looked at my side, averting his gaze.

'Yourself…?'

I sighed softly.

'Do not concern yourself with me.'

I looked at him and smiled.

'I don't know how you got here…but you have to go back to your world eventually anyway, so…it's okay…'

'Don't shoulder the burden by yourself!'

I jolted a little at the sudden outburst, and realised that it was Atem now. He grabbed my hand.

'Listen, no one can shoulder one's burden alone…you've got to let it out sometimes…'

_Atem…_

Somehow, tears started to drop from my eyes, even though I've learned to do crocodile tears myself.

'…it's nothing…of your concern.'

I spoke even more softly.

'You've got even more burden to bear on your shoulders…whereas mine…is _different_.'

'Everyone is the same! Everyone's got their own burden to bear! Even so…they have someone to lean their shoulders on…'

'I guess I'm…different then…'

'You're not! Tell me, what's been hurting you? Just let it all out!'

I averted his gaze, letting the tears fall onto the floor.

'I…can't…not now…'

'Just say it! It will make you feel better, I promise!'

I raised my head a little.

'No…it's _something_ I must never let it out…not _ever_…'

'Why? Tell me the reason!'

'It's…_myself_. My whole…existence, I tell myself.'

'Huh…?'

'I have…this _intense hatred_…that I can't let it out…it would destroy my whole family, really…'

'Intense…hatred?'

I looked back at him, in plain disgust.

'_I hate…my family._'


	2. Chapter 2

'It's…_complicated_.'

I look into the past memories of my parents, my wrongdoings that I've done back then. I then went back to my computer and played the one of the online games I have downloaded. He walked to my side and looked at my items that were above the computer.

'You have a lot of things…'

'Yeah…and even though I have cards…it seems that I only use them as collectibles.'

'Cards…? You have a Duel Monsters deck?'

I nodded and realised something in-game.

_This song…_

I clicked the button to join in the stage, and prepared myself to sing the song.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
_  
And that was the end of song. Although my voice really isn't _that_ good though.

'That was…awesome! You can sing!'

I scoffed.

'To the point where it's only average, that's all…anyway…'

'Oof!'

Another voice came and slammed onto the floor, face-first. Both of us turned to see a familiar skin, which crept me out instantly.

'No way…'

I muttered to myself. I quickly exited the game and _really_ slowly went to him, placing him into a sitting position, leaning onto the sofa. I noticed the millennium rod in hand, and for some reason, I slowly took his hands off of it and grasped it in mine.

'Sennen rod…'

'He…what's he doing here?!'

'He's…unconscious…'

I was scared, but I nudged him a little, seeing that his hair isn't flaring out yet. Then he started to moan a little and eventually woke up.

'Marik…'

I muttered to myself.

'Uh…where am I?'

'My house. How did you end up here?'

'Shermyn, stay away from him!'

'Ugh, my head…'

Then he noticed me gripping onto the item that he held earlier.

'You…what's your name?'

'…Shermyn…'

'Marik Ishtar.'

'I know…tomb keeper.'

He looked like he was taken aback and I could see some dark aura surrounding him.

'_So…you know._'

_That voice!_

I slowly backed away from Marik but the moment I did that, he managed to grip my arm.

'_You're not getting away…_'

The grip was as if steel, unable to back away from his strength.

'Shermyn!'

'_Ah…Pharaoh…so nice…to see you again…'_

'Marik! Release her at once!'

'…_what if I say…_'

He tightened his grip more but I held the pain in.

'…_no?_'

'You bastard!'

I gripped the rod in my hand, and instantly held the sharp point near his chest area. He smirked at this.

'_What are you going to do next? Kill me? Do you even have the guts to do it?'_

Even though my hand was shaking like crazy, he was right. I have never killed a life before. Before I knew it, the horus on the rod shone, and as a result, it blinded me, having forced to shield my eyes from it, but before I knew it, I was in a dark space, covering my ears since I couldn't hear anything at all.

_What the…_

I knew it was ridiculous, but I closed my eyes and released my hands, hoping to at least have some _sixth sense _in me. I started to walk, and slowly, I gripped my clothes, this anxiety taking over me. I then came to a stop and opened my eyes. Although the figure was slightly in the dark, I could recognise on who it belongs to.

_Marik!_

I went over to him, seeing binded by something I can't see completely. I decided to pull his legs, but the moment I did that, a laughter I recognised boomed everywhere with an echo-y feeling.

'_It's useless…_'

I looked around my view, but there was no one there. But I had a feeling someone _is_ certainly there.

'_Now, sleep…_'

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I fought to keep them open.

'_It's no use…_'

My body soon grew heavy, and I eventually fell unconscious.

* * *

When I came to, I was back in my seat, thinking about what story to do when a word document was on the computer screen.

_That's weird…_

To confirm what had happened earlier, I checked the grip mark Marik did to me. Fortunately, it wasn't there. I soon had a feeling about something, so I looked up, but there was nothing there. I checked the clock, and it was around the time before I went to take a short nap.

'What's going on…'

I nearly jolted, but I heard someone calling for me, although it was muffled. As I decided to get up from my seat, following the sound source as it grew louder, I stopped, as the loudest sound source was coming from my bedroom. I opened the door, only to find Bakura in his Thief King uniform on the queen-size bed.

'So…you're Shermyn, right?'

He smirked in every way that felt creepy to me. I steadied myself.

'Bakura…the Thief King, servant of Zorc.'

He growled at the word 'servant'.

'I am nobody's servant! I don't follow orders from anybody!'

'Where's…'

I gulped.

'…Yuugi?'

'Don't worry, _rest assured_.'

His smirk returned.

'You may be able to see him…_in hell, that is!_'

Then, the room was completely changed into the scenery when Bakura and Yuugi duelled on the blimp, except that there's no D-E-A-T-H words coming out.

'You recognise…_this_ field? That's right…this is…**Yami no Game**.'

_Fallen into one's trap…_

'I can give you a chance to survive…if _you_ become _my_ servant. Not a bad deal now, is it?'


	3. Chapter 3

…_maybe not this time._

'…I refuse.'

His smirk went wider.

'I knew it. Just like _him_.'

This time, I smirked.

'You think so…?'

He scowled.

'What…?'

'Don't get me wrong. You guys are evil. That's all there is to it…'

'You…!'

'And Yuugi's not in the wrong…'

I looked around me, eyes forming by his side.

'So…you'll _fight_ then?'

'Depends.'

He chuckled, then roared soon with laughter.

'Are you an idiot…? Do you know what you're getting at? How are you intending to fight with your frail body?'

…_frail…body?_

'…do your worst.'

'_Then so be it_.'

He held a dagger which was hidden from my sight, and lunged at me. Unfortunately, I don't know any combat so I'm going whatever goes.

'You asked for it!'

I then managed to leap just before the dagger connected to my face and regained my balance soon after.

'Phew…'

'You won't get a second chance!'

Before I knew it, the dagger connected to my left shoulder and he pinned me to a wall.

_Ugh!_

'How is it? The feeling of _pain_…'

He stabbed it further into my flesh, making the pain unbearable to hold it in as I moaned a little.

'That's _it_…'

It was getting more and more unbearable, but I managed to hold it in. As his face was inching in close to me, I waited that moment to happen. Once he started to near me, I decided to headbutt him as hard as I could. It soon connected and got his grip off of the dagger and I pulled it off and that moment, wielding in my hand. I soon became interested in its design and looked at it.

'Whoa…'

I muttered to myself.

'Not bad.'

I looked up, just to see him at a close distance away from me.

'I knew it…you're the most fitted…'

_Should I go in for the kill?_

'What's wrong? Aren't you going to kill me? Or have you never…tasted _blood_ before?'

Despite the pain going through onto my left shoulder, for some reason, it doesn't feel painful at all.

'I guess it's time…'

For some reason, I closed my eyes.

* * *

'Wake up.'

I shot my eyes open to see Yuugi there.

'What happened? You're sweating…'

_The normal Yuugi…sweating?_

I checked my face, sweating profusely, as if in cold sweat. I checked my left shoulder, but nothing was there, and my shoulder was as if left untouched.

'No…it's nothing…anyway, how long has it been?'

'Eh? About…a mere five minutes since you passed out.'

I immediately sat up with shock.

'Just a mere…five minutes…?!'

'Hey, what's wrong?'

I then checked the dagger I held onto earlier. It wasn't there on my hand. I heaved of sigh of relief.

'Hey, what's wrong?'

He asked again.

'What happened before I passed out?'

'Well…you just suddenly walked up from your chair, and fell on the spot. Well, I caught you before you did fall though…'

'I…fell?!'

_That means…!_

The doorbell ringing came.

'I wonder who could that be…?'

I walked over to take a peek at the peep hole. Turns out that it was nobody outside.

'There's nobody outside…'

The ringing came again, but there was no one there when I looked through the peep hole again.

_This is weird…_

I decided to ignore it, for whoever is outside, as I went back to sit on the sofa. Next thing I knew, there were sounds of banging on the door.

'Yuugi…'

'Don't worry. I will take a look.'

Atem walked and turned the knob, what was there turned the whole place into a shadow realm.

_What…_

He then immediately slowly closed the door, to avoid attention, seeing how squeaky enough it was when he tried to close it faster.

'We have to hide!'

He whispered to me and I nodded to it.

'Over here!'

I then led him to the bedroom.

* * *

'What's going on? Why are we in the shadow realm?'

'Beats me…'

But I was somehow getting more and more scared of it as I trembled slightly.

'It's okay.'

He assured me as he took my hand in his.

'We will make it out of this somehow…'

I slightly nodded.

_You always do…_

'If worse comes to worse…I want you to take care of the puzzle.'

'That won't happen!'

I smiled widely. He smiled slightly.

'You're right…that won't happen…'

'…I just need to go to toilet for a while…'

'Ah, right…'

* * *

I flushed the toilet once I was done, and washed my hands using the soap. Thankfully, at least it's working somehow.

'What am I doing…?'

I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me.

_Well…my problems…are private. The matters in hand now..._

* * *

'Sorry for the wait!'

'It's okay…'

I then turned the door knob to go outside.

'I will be outside for a little while, I will be back soon now, alright?'

'…be careful.'

'Same goes for you too.'

* * *

On my way down the hallway, which is pretty short distance to the living room, I felt a chill in the air. I looked at the opened windows, and it was pretty much covered with blackness, just like earlier. I took whatever I needed to, and went to close the windows for safety.

'So this is your deck?'

I nodded.

'Actually, I have a few, but oh well…I also brought a deck of normal cards. Care to play?'

'Actually, why not…'

* * *

'You're awesome in this game!'

'This game is easy…'

Then somehow, as time passed, I felt something as a chill ran onto my spine. Yuugi, on the other hand, is reacting calmly to this.

'What's wrong? Are you…'

A hand suddenly covered my mouth, as so did Yuugi, on the other hand. Then the other hand grabbed my body firmly, but Yuugi wasn't so lucky, as something grabbed his hands and his legs, rendering his escape.

'Oh…what do _we_ have here?'

_We?_

'Oh…the _Pharaoh _and…a girl.'

'Showing your cowardice, huh…Pharaoh?!'

I then recognised the two voices.

_Marik and Bakura!_

Marik was handling Yuugi while mostly likely Bakura is keeping me under reach.

'Poor Pharaoh…don't worry, I will put the misery to your end!'

_Ah, heck it_.

I immediately took action by biting Bakura's hand, since his hand was covering my mouth, releasing his grip onto me.

'Argh!'

I quickly went over to Marik and pushed him to the side wall, stunning him a little. The grip was released on him, and so I quickly took Yuugi by the hand and made a ran for it.


	4. Chapter 4

_What to do, what to do…_

By now, I was panicking as I held Yuugi's hand while running away.

'There's nowhere to run!'

_They're catching up with us!_

Then I thought of something, had a small chance but I took it. I went to the kitchen balcony and looked that the windows were open, and the scenery was of the outside world, which it was darkened earlier, because of the shadow realm which covered the whole house.

'This is our chance!'

I told Yuugi while running and he nodded to it. I opened the door, and ushered him in first before I went in, locking the door.

'You first, Yuugi!'

'But…'

'No buts! Hurry!'

He looked reluctant to go, but eventually he went down, grabbing my hand as a support. Once reached to a safe spot, I let go of his hand.

'Hey! Hurry down!'

Atem had taken over his body.

'Please…'

I shook my head.

'Please…be safe, my dear _Pharaoh_…hide yourself…'

With that, I quickly took the liberty to close and lock the windows. But when I was already trapped, when they were behind the doors, looking directly at me, with their glares shot onto me.

'_Well_…'

'It appears _we_ have found _you_…'

There were lots of stuff in the balcony as I quickly took them to cover the plastic door, rendering their sight onto me.

'_It's no use…_'

Marik's voice certainly creeps me out though, but I still quickly took things from the shelf, and covered it. When I had finally covered it, all of a sudden, it came pouring down onto me as I braced myself. The boxes hurt like hell, I'm prone to pain, but I used it as to hide myself, as I had left the windows slightly ajar, as if to signal that I had went down.

_I hope that works though…_

I looked through a peep hole, small enough to see, and saw Bakura violently pushing the side window open.

'She has went down…?!'

'It can't be…!'

Followed by Marik, who went and looked down from the window.

I shifted my body a little, but winced a little from the bruises I received, carefully, not letting them know of my presence. I then somehow breathed heavily as I was losing consciousness.

'She must have! Release the shadow realm! We need to go after them!'

'Tch…fine then!'

Marik raised his rod as the horus shone, and they went out of the room with haste.

'Phew…that was close…'

I muttered to myself before losing consciousness.

* * *

'Wakey, wakey…'

I could hear the voice that belongs to the most familiar person, but I stayed asleep.

'When is she going to wake up?'

_Judging the sound…Bakura's close by me, while Marik's constant slapping on my cheeks irritates me a lot…_

But I stayed calm, and continued to stay sleeping. That is, until I felt something covering my nose as I fought harder to breathe, trying to keep calm at the same time, without showing movements to any of them.

'Ah, look…she has already awoke…'

_Bakura…?_

'Oh? Then, she's pretty stubborn…a feisty one at that…'

_How did he know?!_

Then I prepared myself for the worst. As I was slowly going to lack of oxygen, I readied my hand, shot my eyes open and swiped my hand to his side of the head, though I'm pretty afraid of what the outcome would become. But as expected, Marik caught it with his other hand.

_Uh oh…_

Shock registered onto my face, and I felt my heart pounding desperately. He smirked and leaned closer to my face.

'You're finally awake…_hime-sama_…'

_Gah…w-what…p-princess?!_

'Whoa there, you're not getting away…'

Before I could move by legs, Bakura had caught them, pinning me to the couch, rendering my escape.

'So…_you_ know _us_…do _you_ know…what becomes of us then?'

I gulped.

'Marik will be defeated, and…Bakura will be defeated in his very own game!'

'_Game?_'

Marik sneered at Bakura while he glared back.

'_Nothing you need to know_.'

'_And why's that?'_

He then smirked.

'_I know…you're leaving me the fun out of it…_'

Slowly, they released their grip onto me, and looked like they're going to break into a fight.

'_You don't need to know, you would be dead by then…_'

'_Dead?_'

Marik scoffed.

'_Come on…you used your pathetic little vessel…how much more coward can you get?_'

Bakura growled.

'_That's it! I've had it with you! All along…this has been my plan, and my plan alone! You were just the extra I needed! I could have easily discarded you whenever I wanted to!_'

Forgive me for being weird, but I find it quite fascinating to watch one's argument with another as I sat up.

'_And why didn't you?_'

'_Why, you ask…because you kept pushing me! I am sick and tired of you! You're nothing, just an empty shell!_'

'_What did you say?!_'

It looked like Bakura's now taking the lead as he smirked while Marik growled.

'_I have a body, while you absolutely don't! So that makes me the leader!_'

'_Why, you!_'

It soon had them fighting, literally. I took this opportunity to go to the kitchen, and checked the window, finding the outside scenery, and quickly closed the windows once I climbed up. I then looked down, but heights to the death of me!

_Oh gosh…_

My head started to wobble from the sight, but then I looked back at the windows.

_Not ever going back in…_

I braced myself, and slowly climbed down, but as I gripped my hands before I could make a stable land, I slipped, but braced myself for the fall, as I didn't scream.

* * *

'Are you okay?'

I slowly opened my eyes and blushed a little.

'Yuugi…'

I knew it was Atem, but I decided to call him Yuugi. I nodded.

'Why didn't you shout or anything? It's like you don't want your body to be found!'

'Uh, well…'

I sheepishly chuckled.

'You would be the death of me!'

I averted his gaze.

'Sorry…to make you worry…'

'It's okay…at least, you're safe…and what's that in your hand?'

I hadn't noticed I had gripped onto it tightly, as marks were shown on my hands.

'Oh, this…when I had the opportunity, I quickly took my house keys, and my wallet.'

'I see…'

'You will need it anyway…'

I looked at his clothes.

'Uh, right…let's go someplace safer…'

* * *

**I have confirmed my Yu-Gi-Oh! Sequel in the making! It will be manga-verse, but I haven't started doing an actual chapter yet because I will need to look through the manga and all…as for my other story, Amnesia…I will still be doing that, but I haven't started doing the next chapter yet because due to my laziness and my messed-up script…and this story is something I made up with my blank mind, so sorry if it's totally messed up…I initially wanted to end it with everything happening with the three of them gone in this chapter, but I wanted to continue this a little longer, hence their escape and all…so sorry if I am a poor writer (typer)…anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the overall story!**


	5. Chapter 5

'So, this is a bus? I don't see much difference from ours though…'

The people who are riding on it were glancing over at our side, still in our pyjamas. I felt a little uncomfortable towards them who were watching us.

_Heh…_

'Well…here it is…the last stop. It's time to get off now.'

'Right…'

I casted a glance at him as I was about to hit the floor.

_I wonder what's wrong with him…_

* * *

'And so…we've finally dressed up properly!'

It was a little tiring, but I managed to find him a black shirt and pants, like from the anime he normally wears, except the shirt was slightly different, as I was tired from looking all over the shops for the specific clothing! And I got a dress for myself, although it could pass a little as a nightgown, but I'm not fashion-type of person, unlike my sis.

I sighed softly.

'Yuugi, are you okay with your clothes? Or do you want to try on another?'

He looked at me.

'Hmm? Oh, it's okay, since you're the one that's paying. So I guess it's okay…'

The moment he looked away for a while, my lips immediately turned to a frown. I backed up a normal expression when he looked back at me, causing myself to play innocently, with my thoughts into a confusion.

'Well…it's okay though…I don't mind paying for more if you don't like the outfit you're in now.'

'No, no…'

He immediately waved his hands in defense.

'Actually, I wasn't concerned about that…'

He casted a glance at the side before looking back at me.

'Umm…'

'What is it? You can say it if you want to.'

'I-it's just that…games…'

I heard him muttering the last word, even though it was soft. Then, I thought of something from there.

'Do you mean…arcade?'

He slowly nodded, and I smiled a little.

'Then, I shall guide you there…'

* * *

'Heh…so this is an arcade of your world…that's pretty neat…'

I smiled a little at his amusement of machine games around him.

'This is only the first part of it though. There's another floor with the same brand name on it, it's just right on top of us!'

His eyes somehow sparkled, and I couldn't but to resist squealing a little at his reaction.

* * *

'So there's more of it than that floor earlier…'

I nodded slightly.

'This floor has more machine than the floor we went to earlier. I personally like this floor though, because of the amount of space, and of more games too…! So…what do you want to play first?'

I pulled out a certain card needed for the games from my wallet and we both looked at each other.

'It's on me.'

* * *

'Use the button on the gun to throw the grenade at the boss! The mouth is its' weakpoint!'

'Got it!'

Although there were a set of instructions earlier before the boss part started, well, I think, but I wasn't sure if he understood the wordings, so I just explained it to him.

* * *

I kept pressing the trigger button, and shot my gun out of range, namely, the screen, just to reload the gun bullets. We were both focused on the game, well, mostly Yuugi, and I casted a glance at him, seeing his serious expression through his love of games. I smiled, but frowned a little at this, and I focused my attention on the game onwards.

* * *

'This is the final boss! Just aim for the red mark on its' chest!'

'Right!'

We both aimed our gun onto the screen, at the red mark located on the chest of the monster we're fighting with.

_Speaking of which…_

We were down to our last life, and just one time, I swapped my card, only that one time, did I swap. It was amazing, to be exact. So far, in my life, never have I seen such a person who could do just that! I wanted to laugh for some reason, but I held it in, smiling a little and focusing onto the game itself.

'So…you like…zombies?'

I was shocked, and looked at him a little wearily.

'Y-yeah…kinda…even though I'm scared of…scary stuff…'

'Heh…well, I think that's…a little weird though…'

'W-well, yeah…'

'…but that's you now, isn't it?'

I was surprised by the change of voice a little, but I smiled a little.

'…yeah…'

_The monster I'm now…_

'Say, Shermyn…'

'Yeah? What is it?'

With his stern posture, he spoke.

'What are you…afraid of?'

I was taken aback at this, and nearly wanted to cry in front of him, but held my tears in, as my eyes became watery.

'It's okay…just tell me. Is there something…I can take care of? What are you scared of?'

I smiled sadly at him.

'Sorry, Yuugi. I can't tell you that.'

His expression became full of concern. I wanted to hug him so much and tell him not to leave, but I just can't bring myself to do that, despite me being honest enough, I think.

'I can't imagine, someone like you…who smiles everytime, would actually be someone else I don't know about you, inside.'

Well, I instantly cried on the spot, bawling the tears out in front of him as the onlookers took a glance at us. They will probably shrug it off as a lovers' quarrel or something, but I don't want to get mistaken at all!

I sniffled a little, drying my tears up, and looking back at him in shame.

'This…is my true self…_that no one will ever know about…_'

I muttered the last sentence to myself, even though Atem might get my mouthing language anyway.

'It's unsightly now, isn't it? I've always hated that part of myself. Unable to do anything right, unable to fix anything straight from where is broken…I've always wanted to be…what if I had a different life? Maybe it's full of being controlled, maybe I'd like that, but…'

Atem looked like he was about to say something, but I interrupted him, continuing on.

'…what if that life I would have…wanted to be free? There's the odds, and possibilities out of this…it's maddening now, isn't it?'

At this point, I somehow smirked like what an evil person would do when they're holding an advantage against their arch rival, mainly, the good guys, or girls, whichever.

'But you know…'

I started to chuckle a little, like a sick madman would do.

'…I don't want you to go, I want you to stay forever…_here…_'

Then I immediately returned to my seemingly normal human state, smiling sadly at him.

'…but I can't. I know you have to go, and resume your adventures with your friends…I just…can't…'

I started to rub my arm uncomfortably. He looked like he was speechless, but nevertheless, spoke up soon after.

'If that's what you are, then I can't change it. Firstly, I wonder myself, how am I here in the first place? Secondly, I probably see you as a normal person, but behind that, is another completely entire you that I do not know of, but besides that…how can you say such things to yourself?'

'_Like I told you, I'm different._'

He looked like he wanted to say something, but I cut him off, again, and showed my other side of me.

'If I could maintain this sanity of mine…it would be even more worth it now, wouldn't it?'

I started to smile widely.

'Ah…if I could keep up this act, I would consider myself an actress in the future. But sadly no, because you know why?'

I wasn't expecting his answer as I continued on rambling.

'Because I can't read scripts well, due to the short-circuited brain I have. Well, it couldn't have been more better with my past, if I had a better memory and more of my listening ears…I wouldn't have to suffer like this in the first place! **All because of my goddamned parents! Fuck them!**'

I started to break down again, and my tears fell yet again. I hung my head, and casted a look that way upon him.

'**They will be reaching soon…I can feel it…**'

'That voice…'

He muttered to himself in realization and shock, but somehow I could hear very clearly from him, even at a distance apart from us.

'It's the one that called out to me!'

I instantly perked up in confusion.

'…seriously? That's…something…'

I decided to think on what could have caused it, but my mind turned out a blank, as always.

'A-anyway…in short, that's how my life is as of now.'

I smiled happily at him, but felt guilty of myself soon after.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him that…it's not his fault in the first place…his past has nothing got to do with me, after all…I'm so naïve all the time, maybe that's why I keep breaking down a lot…but speaking of which…what did I say earlier?_

'S-sorry…Yuugi. Do you happen to recall to what I've told you just now?'

'W-what…? Uh…'**They will be reaching soon…I can feel it…**', this one?'

I immediately shuddered.

_H-how did they?!_


End file.
